Return of a Grindelwald
by Antioch Grindelwald
Summary: "Let the bonds that shackle me be released and let mother magic deem me worthy. Seek my heir and show him the way of Grindelwald. As I say in magic, so let it be known, so mote it be." Powerful!Harry
1. Prolouge

**The Return ****of**** a Grindelwald**

_If Harry Potter was mine I would probably own my own Island instead of going to school but since that is not the case and I'm simply using J.K Rowlings world and characters I'll leave the owning part to her._

**Prologue**

**Nurmengard, Austria – 1945**

Gellert Grindelwald, wielder of the fabled Elder Wand, The Deathstick and the Wand of Destiny, knew it was all over as he watched his old lovers spell sail through the air towards him. The area around them was practically buzzing in raw magic from the both powerful sorcerers, the air had a touch of ozone to its scent and the world had just witnessed the grandest duel known to man.

All Gellerts magical powers had been used and he knew he didn't have the power required to cast his beloved _praesidio_ shield. Gellert had acknowledged his fate and knew that for all intents and purposes his crusade to free the magical world from the oppression of the muggles was lost.

As Gellert fell onto his knees, dropping the wand he so loved and looked on as Albus Dumbledore summoned the wand to his hand and slowly walked towards him. Even years after their separation, after the terrible fate of Ariana Dumbledore, after the three-way duel that concluded in the ending of her short and miserable life and even after being on the losing end of this epic duel Gellert didn't have it in himself to hate or even despise his former lover. The only true emotions Gellert felt were disappointment in himself and longing for the man walking towards him.

"Meine wahre liebe," Gellert spoke as Albus came closer. His beard full of trash, torn clothes and a thin layer of sweat all around his face with his original black, twirled wand in his right hand and the Elder wand in his left.

"It's been a long time Gellert, too long," Albus said as he looked on to his former friend and lover with a sad, resigned smile.

"To true my friend, to true. And I fear this is the end for both myself and my cause, at least for now," Gellert answered in his silky and smooth voice that even to this day made a shiver creep up Albus spine.

The mind of the by all means brilliant Albus Dumbledore instantly went into overdrive and the wording "for now" didn't, in Albus mind make any sense.

"Have you not yet resigned yourself to your fate Gellert? Has time not made you any the wiser than during the time of our youth?"

"My dear Albus, I know what's coming and just like the great Ignotus Peverell I welcome Death with open arms as my equal"

Albus slipped his original wand back into his wand holster and switched the Elder wand from his left to right hand. Meanwhile a sad, almost broken laugh slipped out of his mouth.

"You truly think me capable of ending your life? You're the only man, no person I've ever truly connected with. Gellert you were my life, my future. There doesn't go a day I wish I couldn't change the past and by all means you deserve death more than anyone." A sigh leaving Albus. "But I can't be the one giving it to you," The tears flowing from the eyes of Albus Dumbledore were pure and it made Gellerts heart ache.

"Where does that leave us, my love? Will you set me free after all I've done?"

"The halls of your castle will make a fine prison, no fortress could possible compete against it after its charms and wards were woven into the very bricks of the castle. In there you will serve your punishment and all I can hope is that time will make you see the error of your ways."

"All I ever wanted was for us to be free from the oppression of the muggles. I wanted us to be able to freely practice our magic, to freely practice our love. You more than anyone should know what the muggles are capable of. Isn't Ariana more than enough proof of how vicious muggles are?"

"The actions of mere schoolboys, my dear Gellert. Doesn't define all muggles and we have to show empathy and compassion towards those that haven't been blessed with the gift from mother magic."

Gellert Grindelwald sighed and finally realized he wouldn't be able to change Albus ways. As a master of the darkest of arts, Gellert had a wide arsenal of magicks and spells long lost to man, able to alter realities in ways that would make Dark wizards drool and Light wizards shiver in fear. But the spell about to be used by the Dark Lord Grindelwald were neither dark nor light and hadn't seen the light of day in centuries. The particular spell used was created by the first Lord Grindelwald as a safeguard to ensure the magical line of the Grindelwald family never ceased to exist.

It was hidden deep inside the heavily protected family library behind wards and safeguards to ensure that it would never be found by anybody else than the Lord of the house. Gellert as instructed by his predecessor sought the scroll out and memorized it, knowing he might someday be needed to utter the words no other Lord Grindelwald before him had.

So, with a final resigned look into the deep blue eyes of his love, Gellert started muttering;

"_Sit conpedibus ut vincula mea et mater dimisit in magica, dignum me putes. Quaerite me et ostendam ante faciem ipsius viam Grindelwald heredis. Inquam, ut in magica, ideo eam potest sciri, sic fiat semper."_

As the last words left Gellerts lips he felt a part of his family magic leave him, out to search for a new Lord to the Grindelwald family. Unbeknownst to Gellert, Albus and the rest of the magical world soon to be celebrating the end of the war, it would take another 40 years for the family magic to recognize a wizard powerful and resourceful enough to mantel the role of Lord Grindelwald.

**(A/N:) So that's the prologue to this story, hopefully you enjoyed it. If you've read the story "**_**Harrison Grindelwald"**_ **you will probably find a lot of similarities and I've taken a lot of inspiration from that chapter. I actually have no idea were the duel between Albus and Gellert took place and since I'm writing this before the third FBAWTFT movie has been released I just felt it was fitting for it to end were Gellert build his base of operations. This will be a HP/DG story and will take place after his fourth year and onward. Everything up and until the middle of the summer after Harrys fourth year will be canon but after that there will obviously be AU. I'm still not sure how often I will update this story but if you R&R my motivation will obviously be higher so don't forget! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

$Parseltounge$

Slowly Harry regained consciousness and immediately felt his arms and back ache. As calmly as possible the raven-haired teenager tried to stretch his limbs and observe where he woke up. It didn't take long for Harry to figure out where he was, the clinical white beds were the first tip-off. The giveaway was the familiarity as well as the plaque with his name on he could spot the back of from his position on the bed. There was no place quite like the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. The plaque was installed by Madame Pomfrey during his third year after his debacle with the dementors marking it his third straight year ending up in the Hospital wing. And as Harry started trying to figure just what he had done this time to end up there, it all came back to him. The third task, portkey, Cedric, Pettigrew, Voldemort, his parents. It all came stumbling down onto him and he had to fight against the sob that were threatening to escape. Harry didn't have a lot of time to analyse his thoughts as the door to the Hospital wing opened and in came Madame Pomfrey.

"You can't stay out of here, can you Mr. Potter?"

As Madam Pomfrey briskly walked towards the potion cupboard and started fetching potions Harry realised he was completely alone inside the wing.

"How long have I been here?", Harry asked with a hoarse voice.

"This is the fifth day, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations left yesterday. Both champions were in here saying goodbye."

"Have anyone else been here?"

"The Headmaster has been here checking on your health, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were also in here."

"When can I leave? Aren't we leaving Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"If you let me cast a couple of diagnostic spells, I can determine that for you."

Madam Pomfrey started waving her Wand over Harry while muttering Latin sentences Harry didn't understand.

"Well Mr. Potter, your physical health is fine. Not quite as good as I would've like but I will give you 3 potions to take one each day forwards. Your Magic is not yet recovered, you had quite a severe case of magical exhaustion and your magical core is not yet fully recovered so my suggestion is that you wait a couple of days before using your magic in any capacity."

'_Well that won't be a problem, the Dursleys will make sure of that._'

"Does that mean I can leave now?"

"Let me just fetch those potions for you", Pomfrey said chuckling.

After a while she came back with the potion, one for Harry to drink right away and the other two to save for the coming two days. Harry grimaced after gulping down the potion, it tasted as if every different flavour in Bertie Botts ever flavoured beans were mixed together.

As Harry started dressing himself with clothes, he figured were supplied by the House Elves Madam Pomfrey again spoke up,

"As much as I enjoy having you stay here Mr. Potter, I would prefer if you would at least try to not end up here next year."

"Yeah, I'll do my best."

After Harry left the Hospital wing he aimlessly wandered around the castle. His thoughts were rampaging in all different directions. He didn't feel like meeting or talking to anybody, especially not Ron who would most likely try not to focus on what happened and want to play chess or Hermione who would dig and pry into how Harry felt, not resting until she felt she knew every possible aspect of Harrys current mental state. With a quickly cast _tempus_ he figured out the clock was 3 in the afternoon which meant he wasn't supposed to be in the Great Hall for some time. As he continued to wander his thoughts kept coming to back to how he was supposed to go forward,

'_I can't be this weak, my weakness lost Cedric his life, my weakness gave Voldemort the tools to come back. I need to do better; I have to BE better.'_

'_I can't continue forward like someone else will fix my problems, I still don't understand why Voldemort is hell bent on going after me other than the fact of his hurt pride. But I just must accept that he IS, and I need to stop him.'_

'_But how am I supposed to stop him?'_, Harry started examining himself both physically, psychologically and magically and comparing himself to Voldemort.

'_Physically I'm to small, to weak. I'm the smallest guy in my year, I mean even some third years are taller and bigger than I am. There must be a way to fix that.'_

Slowly Harry started making a list of things he needed to fix, first he needed to fix his small frame that came as a result of the malnourishment he suffered at the Dursleys.

'_Psychologically I'm even weaker, I have no drive, no patience, no knowledge. How am I supposed to beat a man 60 years my elder in both knowledge and experience without the drive to learn? My parents sacrificed themselves for me and what have I been doing, running around focusing on quidditch and socializing instead of learning magic. I need to do better.'_

Then and there Harry vowed to do better, to study harder and to make a conscious effort to search for magical knowledge. He added talking to the Headmaster about learning magic the next time he talked to him.

'_Magically might be the only part I feel I currently stand a chance against Voldemort, my Patronus should be evidence enough, I might still not be close to Voldemort but with enough work I might just get close.'_

After Harrys thoughts calmed down and he kept on walking around simply for a lack of anything else to do Fawkes suddenly appeared in flames with a note in his talons. As suddenly as he appeared, he flamed away leaving the note floating through the air. Harry quickly grabbed the note and started reading.

_Harry,_

_Madam Pomfrey informed me you left the Hospital Wing and is up and running. I would kindly ask that you join me in my office as soon as possible so we might talk._

_I've recently gotten introduced to muggle confect known as "Mars Bars"._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry immediately changed course towards the Headmasters office, and it didn't take long for him to get there, 3 years of navigating the castle had made its imprints.

Harry spoke the password "Mars Bars" and the gargoyle quickly stepped aside and Harry rode the staircase upwards. Harry was just about to knock on to the heavy oak door before he heard,

"Harry, please step in."

Harry opened the heavy door and before focusing on to the Headmaster he looked around inside the iconic round office with its many trinkets and books. His eyes finally landed on the Headmaster and he quickly sat in the offered chair, waiting for the Headmaster to begin speaking.

"Harry, my boy. I can't describe how good it is to see you in fine health, you gave us quite the scare", Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye not wavering for a second.

"I'm just happy I'm alive Headmaster", Harrys thoughts instantly went to Cedric and his still body.

"Of course, alas there's a reason I asked you to join me here other than checking on your health. I would kindly ask you, my boy to re-tell for me what happened during the night of the third task.", continuing just as Harry was about to protest, "I know it must be hard for you but I implore you, there might've been things happening that could be crucial for me to know."

"Sir, is there no other way? I would prefer not to talk about it at all."

Dumbledore put a hand around his beard and started stroking it while keeping eye-contact with Harry.

"There is another way, have you heard of a pensieve?"

"No, Sir."

"It's a device that let's us watch our memories, if you would be so kind to focus on the full memory from start to end. I will put the tip of my wand on your temple, so don't be frightened if you feel a small tingling inside your head."

Dumbledore withdrew his wand from inside his sleeve and Harry, for the first time truly looked at the wand. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was brown and long, with what looked like berries popping out. He felt a small tug on his magic just watching it, he didn't pay it much thought but in retrospect far, far later he would truly understand the testament of that tug.

Dumbledore lent over his desk and put the tip of his wand onto Harrys temple,

"Now Harry, focus on the memory from start to finish."

Harry focused from the moment he touched the Portkey until his parents and Cedric were able to distract Voldemort and give him the opportunity to escape with the same portkey that brought him to the graveyard.

Harry watched in fascination as a silvery liquid strand was pulled out of his head and attached itself to the tip of the Headmasters wand. Dumbledore with some quick wandless magic conjured a vial and put the memory inside it.

"Thank you, Harry. If there's nothing else, you would like to discuss I believe you have some packing to do."

"Uhm… Sir, there's actually some things I would like to talk to you about."

"Do tell, my boy."

Harry steeled himself mentally before he began talking.

"First of all, I was wondering if there's any sort of growing potions? Something that might help me with my growth. I've always been on the small side and the Dursley well, I don't really get a lot to ea….", Harry caught himself before finishing about the Dursleys. He knew it was a dead end. The Headmaster refused to listen to anything Harry said about the Dursleys that were in any parts bad or painted a picture that didn't align with Dumbledores worldview.

"Uhm, never mind that last part sir, just is there some sort of potion like that? Maybe a nutrition potion?"

"Ah, well firstly as a teacher and a scholar I have to tell you that your height and weight isn't important. It's the characteristics that define you and that should be valued, your inside not your outside. But alas, I've been young myself and know how ones look is important in the teenage years. So, to answer your question yes there is a nutrition potion. You can go to the infirmary and Poppy will be able to diagnose what type of potion you might benefit from."

Harry was honestly surprised he got such a straight answer from the usually evasive Headmaster. This might be perfect, if he could just meet Madame Pomfrey before he had to leave, he could take the potions over the summer.

"Thank you, sir, I will make sure to talk to Madame Pomfrey. Uhm, I would also like to ask about, if it's okay of course, some magical things. I would like to ask for some tips or pointers towards magical texts or areas. I know I haven't been the most studious student, but these past hours have really got me thinking, I'm up against a man 60 years my senior who knows magic I can only dream of performing so I need to learn more magic if I'm even to stand a chance against Voldemort."

Dumbledore throughout Harrys declaration kept an intense stare on Harry and when he was finished the twinkle in his eyes were back on an all time high. And there and then Harry knew the answer that was coming wouldn't be one to Harrys liking.

"Ah, but my boy, that's where you're wrong. You do know a magic Voldemort could only hope to know. Love Harry. Love. Love is the most powerful and wonderful magic there is, and it will be the key in defeating Voldemort."

'_He has to be kidding me, how is love supposed to help me defeat the most powerful Dark Lord in recent times. He doesn't take me seriously; he didn't even answer my question about learning magic. Why does he treat me like a child? Have I not experienced enough for him to realise I can handle the truth? Well, this is only a sign I will have to fix this myself. He obviously won't help me_'

Deciding to just play along with the Headmaster, Harry answered;

"I can't really say I fully understand what you mean sir, but if you say so."

"You're not alone there, the magic of love is something that has deluded witches and wizards for centuries, but I can assure you that it is one of the most powerful magics in the world. You will do well to remember that."

"Alright, thank you sir."

"If that's all, I have a memory to put my focus on and you have to prepare for tomorrow, do you not?"

"Yes, Sir."

Harry walked out of the Headmasters office down to the Gargoyle both relieved and frustrated. On one hand he for once got a straight answer from the Headmaster and now had a way to fix is small frame and low height, but on the other hand his questions about learning magic had been completely ignored and in Harrys mind ridiculed.

With that in mind Harry started planning out the rest of his day, he still didn't feel like talking to either Ron or Hermione and decided then and there to skip the evenings end-of-the-year-feast. He figured he might as well go fix the potions from Pomfrey and in no time at all he was just outside of the Hospital Wing. Without breaking a step, he opened the door and entered. The wing looked just like he left it, empty. As if she felt his presence Madam Pomfrey appeared from inside her office.

"Already back Mr. Potter? This has to be some kind of record.", she said with a stern voice that held a tint of amusement in it.

"Actually, I'm here because of something I discussed with the Headmaster. We talked about my growth and he mentioned a nutrition potion and told me I could find it here. I've always been on the small side and would like to see if there's any way to make even the smallest of change."

"I will be the judge if you can have those potions, sit down on one of the beds and I will be right back with my wand.", The nurse went back into her office and Harry went and sat himself onto the closest bed available.

Just as quick as she was gone, she was back and precisely as she did when Harry first woke up that same day the matron started muttering Latin phrases all the while waving her wand in intricate movements over Harry.

Madame Pomfrey gasped and staggered back a step.

"Mr. Potter these results are quite severe, why is it that you have not come to me about this before?"

"Uhm, what exactly did you find out?", Harry said in a small, timid voice.

"You're quite severely malnourished, your growth spurt has been heavily defected due to malnourishment. Do you not eat enough?"

"My relatives didn't use to give me a lot of food when I was smaller. It's better now but they there's still times they let me go for days without food. It was worse when I was smaller, they used to blackmail me into doing chores by threatening to withhold food if I didn't complete them."

"Those are quite serious allegations Mr. Potter. If they are indeed true, I will have a serious discussion with the Headmaster about your future with your relatives. I will supply you with potions to battle the malnourishment. I also found some cases of badly mended bones, it seems as if you've broken some bones and then just let them be, did you not visit a doctor?"

"Uh… Those are mostly from my cousin, when we were kids he and his friends used to chase and when they catched me they would beat me up. They would call it Harry-hunting. My relatives didn't care enough to let me see a doctor so eventually I guess it healed naturally."

"That's even more troubling to hear Mr. Potter. You can be sure I will have words with the Headmaster and take it further to the DMLE, however I'm sad to say it probably won't have any effect for this summer. All the politics involved will most definitely slow things down. However, I will give you a potion that should fix these bones, it will be a one-time drink and you might feel a bit uncomfortable during the night. For the nutrition potion I will supply you with enough potions for a 2-week period where you drink 2 potions a day, morning and night. Let me just go to the cupboard and fetch them."

The school nurse soon came back with a potion in one hand and a box in the other.

"Here you go Mr. Potter, drink up. Here's also the box with the potions in it, it has a space-expansion charm inside of it so there is a lot more space inside of it than what it looks like on the outside.

Harry took the potion and downed it in one, he immediately grimaced by the taste and Madame Pomfrey just chuckled. He took the box of the matrons hand and after thanking her he made his way back towards the inevitable Gryffindor tower. He needed to put the box into his trunk and get his invisibility cloak so he could check out the restricted section for books on interesting magic he could study during the summer.

So with a clear goal in mind Harry made his way upwards through Hogwarts halls, hoping he would be lucky enough to not run into a certain bushy haired girl and another redhaired boy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

$Parseltounge$

It didn't take a long time before Harry arrived at Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was for once silently watching him as he spoke the password and entered after the painting swung aside. As Harry entered the common room the sounds of laughter and conversations quickly died down and every pair of eyes was instantly on him. He froze for a couple of seconds before he heard the Irish dialect of one Seamus Finnegan.

"So, the Boy-Who-Lied is back, eh? I didn't think you would grace us with your presence, but we all know you're just an attention seeking whore so it isn't such a far stretched thought that you would come here and bask in the attention, huh Potter? I bet it was even you that killed Cedric off!"

Harry was honestly shocked, he figured that some people might not believe him but this, from one of his dormmates. Harry silently watched on as Seamus continued ranting and none of his fellow Gryffindors intervened or disagreed, Angelina and Alicia even looked as they agreed while the twins just looked apologetic. He searched for any support in the waves of Gryffindors but didn't find anything from anyone he recognized. Harrys face hardened and he stormed up towards his dorm, slamming into several shoulders on his path. As soon as Harry entered his dorm, he saw his bed had been completely trashed. Someone had tried to enter his trunk with what looked like a sharp knife but ultimately failed due to the wards Harry decided to install after his second year. All the bedclothes had been removed and across the bed someone had spelt with black paint; "Come back next year and this is just a taste." Harry honestly couldn't believe it. Harry quickly left the box of potions inside of his trunk and withdrew his invisibility cloak as well as the Marauders map.

Making his way out of the Gryffindor common room with the cloak draped over himself and the map in hand to avoid trouble, Harry made his way towards the library. After spending some time just browsing various magical tomes, he had a short conversation with Madame Pince, the librarian about borrowing books over the summer. She told him he could borrow three books with the promise to return them in the same condition as he borrowed them. Harry quickly found 3 books that looked interesting, firstly _Advanced Transfiguration, a guide to take the next step. _Secondly _Offensive Magicks and its appliances _and finally _Charmed to Survive_. However, Harry wasn't quite finished after borrowing those three. He borrowed the books from the Librarian and walked towards the exit of the library, after exiting he threw the cloak over himself and went back into the library towards the restricted section. He browsed the various thick tomes that resided in the restricted section and eventually found some books that sounded interesting. He had to juggle all the books plus the ones he already borrowed under the cloak back to the common room and more specifically his trunk.

Harry was soon back at his trunk and put all of the books as far down into the trunk as possible, draping the cloak over them. Harry checked and the feast was soon to begin, since he had decided to not attend, he figured an early night wouldn't hurt and thus began the tedious work to fix his sabotaged bed.

**The next morning**

The morning had passed fairly quickly for Harry, he woke up before the other boys in his dorm and silently finished packing. After shrinking his trunk and putting it deep within his worn-down jeans pocket he made his way down for breakfast. As Harry came early, the Great hall was fairly empty and after a rather grand portion of food Harry made his way strolling around the castle, waiting for the time he was required to board the train.

Harry knew a confrontation with Hermione and Ron was unavoidable and even though he loathed the thought of spending the train ride explaining and retelling he knew it was necessary. Since he had spent enough time randomly walking around the castle, he figured it wouldn't hurt being early, he might even be able to snatch one of the better compartments. It didn't take long before he stood at the familiar train station with the red Hogwarts express in front of him. He released Hedwig and told her to fly to Privet Drive and after rechecking hadn't forgotten anything, he boarded the train and picked a compartment.

Soon enough the sound of steps and conversations filled the train and quite a few people opened the door before realising it was occupied and thus promptly closing the door. After a couple of minutes of no one trying to enter his compartment, Harry felt himself relaxing more. The relaxation didn't last for long as soon after, the compartment door opened hastily and in stepped one Ron Weasley and one Hermione Granger.

"Blimey mate, we've been looking all over the train for you. You left the tower before anyone of us woke up", Ron said with a slight flush on his face in an attempt to act as if he hadn't been running all over the train looking for Harry.

Hermione just stared at Harry while Ron talked before she leaped towards him and crushed him in a hug.

"Oh god, Harry. I've been so worried, first you just… just disappeared from the maze and then you came back and we weren't allowed to see you and then when we entered the hospital wing you were unconscious and I was, I mean _we_ were so worried", Hermione spoke rapidly all while hugging him.

"Calm down Hermione, I'm fine. Look, I'm healthy and Pomfrey told me my physical diagnoses came out just fine, no need to worry", Harry tried to affirm Hermione he was fine in hope of avoiding actually talking about it.

The disbelieving looks in her eyes crushed any hope Harry had of avoiding that line of questioning.

"Oh, no Harry. Don't take me for a fool, you just went through a traumatic experience, no way you're fine", the tone in her voice left no room for argument.

"I really don't want to talk about it, it's in the past."

"Mate, you should probably listen to her. Hermione is usually right you know", Ron said with a small smile on his face, trying to lighten the mood up.

"Please, can we just not talk about it."

"Harry, I really don't think you should bottle it up", Hermione continued to probe.

"It's fine."

"Harry I really…."

"I SAID IM FINE.", Harry almost yelled all while standing up from his seat.

"I'm going to go check for another compartment.", Harry said rather forcefully and started moving out of the compartment.

"Harry, plea…", was all he heard as he closed the door behind him and started moving downwards the train. He wandered around the train checking for free compartments but all the ones he checked were full. After some more time simply walking around, Harry found a compartment already occupied by two blonde Slytherins that after some small talk agreed to let him stay. The ride went by fairly uneventful, the girls in his compartment silently conversed while here and there eyeing Harry. And in all fairness, Harry had been checking on them as well. Harry realised he hadn't put much thought on the fairer sex, the sole exception being Cho Chang this year, but he didn't feel that really counted. Thus, feeling this might be a perfect opportunity to simply observe what he found attractive in a girl he tried to look at the girls as much as possible without being caught. The girl to the right had bright blonde hair, a small smile on her pink lips and blue eyes. In Harrys mind she was quite attractive, and he realised he really liked the blond hair, but the real looker was the left girl. She had dirt-blonde hair, full pink lips and the most captivating violet eyes Harry had ever seen. When Harry just entered the compartment, the girl had a rather large smile on her face that really showed of how truly captivating she was, but she quickly schooled her features and had since sported a calm, indifferent facial expression.

No conversations were held between Harry and the girls for the duration of the ride and after the time spent looking at the girls Harry picked up one of the books he borrowed from the Library and started reading in hope of making the time run faster.

The plan was a success and soon enough Harry felt train starting to slow down, he found the book about advanced transfiguration to be truly fascinating, the changes one could do to reality with the right intent was simply mind blowing and Harry couldn't grasp why Professor McGonagall hadn't shown these type of transfigurations in class, he was sure that if they were shown a lot of the students in class would apply themselves a lot more. The first part of the book talked about real life awareness and if you knew what recourses one had available, transfiguration could be used as a means for both attacking and defending. After that the book covered different types of transfiguration as well as conjuration and how they could be applied in real life battles. Combined with his new-born determination to be and do better, Harry felt this might be the perfect subject to begin his new academic route with.

The girls silently left the compartment after the train had stopped and Harry put the book down into his trunk, fully intent on finishing it as soon as possible and hopefully try to test a few of the spells out, '_Maybe a room at the Leaky Cauldron would let me practice it._'

After exiting the train Harry tried to leave the platform as fast as possible, not wanting to meet or talk to anyone. But no such luck befell Harry and just before he was about the leave for the parking lot a steady hand took hold of his shoulder.

"Going somewhere, Lad?", the rough voice of Mad-Eye Moody asked.

"Just going the meet my relative's professor, uh…I mean sir."

"Black asked me to intimidate your family, said something about they not treating you right."

"I'm fine, sir. Thank you tho."

"Ah well, laddie. If Black asks you were the one that said no."

Harry swiftly departed from the train station and the scowling face of Vernon Dursley met him when he entered the parking lot. Vernon opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but seemingly changed his mind and simply entered the car. Harry, who just wanted to get to Privet Drive without much of a huff were relieved by the silence. He put the trunk in back beside him and swiftly entered the backseat.

The ride to Privet Drive was tense and his Uncle kept giving Harry a Death-glare. Just as the car was about to drive up onto Privet Drive, Vernon stopped the car and Harry just knew a rant was coming.

"Now you listen to me boy, this summer there won't be ANY of your freakiness. What you did last year to Aunt Marge is inexcusable, therefore me and your aunt has decided that you will stay inside your room as much as possible. You will cook your own food and stop bothering us."

"That's perfectly fine with me, Uncle Vernon. But what about the chores?"

"Now don't give me that cheek, Boy. We don't want you to corrupt Dudley with your freakishness and therefore you won't be doing any shores, so you see Dudley as little as possible, alright?"

"Fine."

With his trunk in hands, Harry made a beeline for the smallest bedroom of Privet Drive 4 without as much as a glance towards his aunt or cousin. Harry plopped down onto the small bed an let out a sigh. '_Well, I guess it could've been worse. Them wanting as little contact with me suits me fine, just gives me more time to study magic. Hopefully I won't have to stay here for the whole summer, maybe if I go to Gringotts I could get enough money to lend a room at Leaky cauldron for a month. There I could practice all the magic I want.'_

After catching a bit of a slumber on the bed, Harry continued to read about advanced transfiguration after hearing the Dursleys finishing with dinner he made a quick visit to the kitchen where he made sizable plate of sandwiches which he brought up to his room. Completely immersed in the book, Harry didn't realise it was well past midnight as he finished the last chapter. With a yawn Harry stripped himself and went to bed with the ambition the make the next day just as productive, he had no idea just what a turbulent day the next 24 hours would turn out to be.

Deep in sleep, Harry never noticed how a black house-elf popped into the smallest bedroom of Privet Drive 4. The elf curiously took in his surrounding and finally found what it's family magic had led it to. On the small bed the elf found what it had so longed for, a Master to care for. The last 40 years had been a lonely time for the Head House-elf of the Grindelwald family, with his last master's imprisonment there weren't a lot for the elf to do other than hope for a new Master to emerge.

The elf took in the small, scrawny boy that lay onto the small bed and every sense of the small elf screamed that something was wrong. He could feel the powerful magic inside the boy, but he was to small and scrawny for the position of Lord Grindelwald. But his own Family magic had brought him here, to this boy and the elf became determined to help the unknown boy that would soon become his master to successfully mantle the position of Lord of his House.

"Don't you bes worrying, Master. Rodrick wills help you", the black elf whispered and with a bony black finger he touched the centre of Harrys forehead and all Harry knew was pain.

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading and sorry for having to wait so long! I went on vacation and my focus was simply on relaxing and not on writing but now I have more time and motivation to write and there will hopefully be another update soon. As for this chapter, the trashing of Harrys dorm feels like something Seamus and Mclaggen could've done. In OoTP, Seamus doesn't believe Harry due to his Mother and I just made it so he didn't believe him from the start. The fight between Harry and Hermione just in my mind seems inevitable and the reason for Harry turning Mad-Eye down has to do with him just wanting to be left alone to study magic and bettering himself. These first two chapters have been pretty void of "real plot" but in the next chapter the plot will hopefully really take off. If you have any questions or want to become the beta for this story just PM me, otherwise, Like, Fav and Review and my motivation will become even greater!**


End file.
